The Fall Ball and Then Some
by Arabiana
Summary: New fic! Almost everything in here is true, taken straight from my life during this last school year. The AN are sorta old, so bare with them, I think they're pretty cool. Darien/Serena, who else?
1. How it Started

  
  
  
  


****AN: You see, my best friend and her boyfriend (they're not married yet) looked so cute last night at the dance looking down on D.'s little cousin, that I was instantly inspired to write. He looks JUST like Darien, but A. is skinny as a stick and tall, but not taller that D., and she has short brown hair. But it was just so sweet, I was almost in tears, (probably because I was jealous as heck that I didn't have a sweet boyfriend like that) it was so perfect. So here it is, what happened on the day of the dance. ^_^ Reviews are a good thing minna-chan. 

PS. All but a few names are fictional, and the ones I give won't matter anyway. ^R_R^ 

Standard disclaimers apply.   
  


Title: The Fall Ball and Then Some 

Chapter: 1 

Author: Arabiana 

Rating: R for naughty jokes and situations, possibly sexual.   
  


It all started like this. You see, it was Saturday, the day that the drama and newspaper classes, both taught by the same teacher, went on a trip to the Texas Renaissance Festival. It was also the day of the Fall Ball a.k.a. the Halloween costume dance. 

Now, you all are probably wondering who this is that is telling the story. Simple really. I am my own made up character. You may call me Areai (pronounced 'a ray'), everyone else does. Now remember, all of this is based on what really did happen on this Saturday past. 

Well, I had to get up at 6:30 in the morning to be at the school dressed and ready by 8:00. I got there fifteen minuets early. Just my luck, I could have slept in. Anyway, I helped the distraught teacher, who we will call Ms. R. (Get it? Mrs., Ms. R.? Aw never mind, it was a bad joke anyway!) So after a couple of mix ups about which bus we were taking and which bus the volley ball team was taking and where this person and that person were, we were off. 

The bus ride was pretty uneventful, probably because it was too early in the morning to do anything too active. Well we got to the Festival fine and got in there with no mishaps. 

Everything went great until about 1:30. We were scheduled to leave at 4:30, but I was leaving with my family, who had also come, at 3:00. Well, me and my partner Ami met up with Lita and Serena. Lita had on chain mail armor and a lethal looking sword hung at her side. Serena was dressed as a fairy with a long white dress with butterfly-wing sleeves (like the one on the moon, but no gold rings) and blue and purple fairy wings. She had on white suede, knee-high boots and her hair was up in the usual buns, but the usually free hair was braided . Lita wore no helmet so to look festive she had put glitter all over her face and put her hair up in a french twist with baby's breath sprigs and light blue wildflowers accenting it. 

Now, you see the main beverage sold at the festival is beer and other alcohol. Well all of us were walking around looking at the sites and basically having a good time. That is until this guy, obviously drunk, swaggered up to us and leaned down next to Lita's ear and said, "I see your fairy friend there has gotten to you. Your face is covered in fairy cum." Lita of course *FREAKED OUT*, and before you could say 'good day' had knocked out the guy and was ready to put him in the ICU of the hospital, but me and the other girls grabbed her and dragged her off of him. Of course this had attracted a crowd and the festival officials, who were cleverly in disguise as Spanish soldiers. 

Well we, I should say Ami, told them what had happened and they took the man to the security office and extended their deepest apologies to all of us. Well, Lita was still mad as fire and Serena was looking distraught by the man's comment. So to cheer them up, Ami and I took Serena and Lita to the haunted house. 

You get led though the pitch black of night and by scenes of blood, gore, and horror. To go through the house the group you were with all had to hold hands. Otherwise you would get lost. So Ami is clenching my hand as hard as she can. Serena is permanently clamped onto Lita and the guide. Ami is between me and Lita. I go last. Lita and I were having a blast and we didn't scream in terror like the others. 

Halfway through the tour, Serena got beyond scared and wailed, "I wish Darien were here!!! He always makes me feel safe!!!" Darien had been with us earlier, but had to go off and do something. We didn't have a clue where he was or if he was even still here. Well, the funniest thing happened. 

Right after she screamed that, it got really quiet and then someone whispered, "I'm glad you feel that way about me my love. But with the way I look now, I would probably scare you more than make you feel safe." It was Darien. 

"Darien?! Is that you? Oh God, I'm so scared that I don't care what you look like!" 

Well, she asked for it. You heard her say it. You're a witness you hear, so don't leave this story till the end, got it? Good. 

Darien stepped into the meager glow of the flashlight. We all gasped, he just looked too real not to be what he was dressed as. He was dressed in black clothes with a black cape, black lining too, and when he talked you could see the curved points of his blood sucking teeth. He was a vampire, and a hot one at that. He walked up to Serena and just stood there waiting. She had to tilt her head back to look into his eyes. Her mouth was agape and she seemed to be in shock. 

"Serena if you want I'll-Oof!" The oof was the sound of Darien getting the wind knocked out of him as Serena collided with his chest. They stood there embracing for a moment. We could see that they were whispering and blushing, but we knew we'd find out later from Serena what they were saying. But for your benefit, we'll let you in on it now. 

"You look gorgeous." Whispered Darien. 

"You my prince, look incredibly sexy. All dark and mysterious to all but me." 

"What do you think of this for tonight's costume?" 

"It's perfect, and it will look great with mine." 

"Lets go sweet." 

"Yes. Lets." 

Aren't they cute together.   
  
  
  


AN: How am I doing so far folks? Next chapter coming in a just a few minuets. ^R_R^   
  



	2. The Contest and The Prize

  
  
  
  


New AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed before. *sniff* Each and every one was read with delight. I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. I had the beginning done, then got stuck. But the next chapter is all planned out. Fun reading! ^R_R^   
  


Old AN: Well, here's what happened. A. my *EX* best friend is a bitch and a slut and can go shove it. Do you know that she's only fourteen and already giving blow jobs? That's why D. stays with her. But the story is good and I'm going to keep going. Anyway, on with the story. 

Standard disclaimers apply.   
  


Title: The Fall Ball and Then Some 

Chapter: 2 

Author: Arabiana 

Rating: R for naughty jokes and situations, possibly sexual.   
  


The dark vampire and the light fairy held hands throughout the rest of the tour. The new order is guide, Ami, Lita, Me, Serena, and Darien. I swear, if I hadn't been holding onto her hand good and tight, her and Darien would have slipped away for some quality time together. Aww, young love. Makes me want to conjure up my soul mate early. 

Yes, I know all about the Sailors and the Silver Millennium. I know that Serena and Darien are soul mates, and I know that the other Sailors have soul mates too, they just haven't found them yet. I also know that I Areai Knight, am also a Sailor, only one of a different kind. 

I am a mystic, a psychic, a prophesier, a fortune-teller, an oracle, whatever you wish to call it. I am the one who knows. Only Serena and one or two other people know what I am. The only sailor beside Sailor Moon who knows is Ami a.k.a. Sailor Mercury, the others do not. Serena and I agreed that the less people who know, the better. 

Serena must have sensed that something was bothering me because she whispered to me, "Areai? Are you alright?" I whispered back yeah, but Serena and Darien's mood was obviously broken, and they decided to bother me instead. Aren't I lucky. 

"Come on Areai, we can tell something's bothering you," whispered Darien. He knew about my powers too. "I'll tell you guys later." I muttered. They looked knowingly at each other, but relented anyway. 

Well, we got out of the haunted house alright, Darien took off working there and continued on with us. 

"Hey Darien, why don't you show us how good you are at throwing stars and knives?" 

"Yeah Cape-Boy, lets see if you can beat us!" Oh boy, trust Lita to turn this into a competition. Darien shot her a glare for the Cape-Boy comment and said, "Lead on Areai." 

I take them all to the booths for throwing stars and knives. The man there, immediately begins to flirt with Ami and Lita, while gathering ten knives and stars, five each for Darien and Lita. "All right, let me show you how you do this," he said picking up a knife. "We know how it's done," interrupted Lita. "Fine, let me just get out of the way," he says, looking miffed as he walks to a safe place. 

Darien turned to me, "Say 'throw' for each time, so we do it at the same time." I nod. They both pick up a knife, "Throw!" They both haul back and pitch forward. *BANG* *BANG* The knives went straight through the wall, buried to the hilt! And so it went, each matching the other with both stars and knives. After the last throw, the man walks over with his mouth hanging open. "You know we're going to have to cut those out of the wall!" 

"No you won't," says Darien. He hops over the counter, and heads for the wall, followed closely by Lita. They pull each of the weapons from the wall and hop back over the counter, placing the weapons on top of it. The guy deals out ten "Free Kiss" cards to each of them. Lita splits her's with Ami. Darien gives a card to each of them, then the rest to me. "I've got a permanent one," he says, pulling Serena against his side. She blushes lightly, but her smile is huge. 

"Thanks bud, but what am I going to use these for? You know how I am about kissing." I say, looking only slightly amused. "I know, I know, commitment is everything." he winks, "Who knows, maybe you'll see an angel." I glare at him. Serena gave him an elbow in the ribs. "Come on guys!" crowed Lita, "I wanna go find a bunch of hot guys to kiss!" 

"Why don't we find the others first, I'm sure Mina wouldn't want to be left out of a babe hunt." I suggested. Everyone nodded. "Okay, where is she?" Everyone sweat-dropped. Ami stared to walk to the open ground between the games and elephant and camel rides. Darien shrugged and we all followed her. She motioned for us to huddle up as she pulled out her palm-computer. "Why didn't I think of finding Venus' coordinates with Ami's computer?" Lita wondered aloud. "Cause silly, Ami's the brains here." laughed Serena. "Hey!" Darien and I chorused. Lita just laughed and shook her head. 

"Well guys, she's at the first theater we went past when we came in. Rei, Dustin, and Jason are with her." Ami blushed very slightly as she said who was with Mina. "Why Ami, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on D.T., now would you?" asked Serena, elbowing Ami lightly. She turned cherry red. "Well....maybe," she whispered. 

"I'm not surprised." I said, "Dustin is very smart. And he's outspoken about his opinions...and everything else. A perfect balance to Ami. You can hold interesting conversations and debates with each other. And you know he wouldn't push you for a more physical relationship." 

Everyone gaped at me. "Areai, are you...advertising Dustin?!" asked Darien in astonishment. "Yeah, I think they'd make a wonderful couple. 'Cept that Dustin in kinda sorta a tad immature at times. But that's just part of his charm." I grinned at Ami. "Why don't you ask him to the dance tonight? He's not going with anyone." She hesitated slightly, then straightened and declared, "I will ask him to the dance." 

"Whoo go Ami! Yeah!" we yelled, getting only a few strange looks. "On one condition," she said, holding up her index finger and looking stubborn. "Areai, you have to ask someone to go as well." Damn it she cornered me! You could practically see steam coming out of my ears, I was so mad at myself. Then I just sorta deflated. "Alright. But I get to pick!" She smiled and linked arms with me. "Then by all means lets find Mina and Dustin and get on with it!" Sometimes Ami's brain is as much of a curse to the rest of us as it is a blessing.   
  


New AN: How am I doing guys? I know, I know, cliche, but it really works well in the end, you'll see. Oh, also, the scouts know Areai knows about them, but like I said, only Moon and Mercury know about Areai. 

*Glomps wonderful people who read and/or review* Love you minna! ^R_R^ 


End file.
